The Leo Jake Power Hour
'' The Leo Jake Power Hour'' is a television crossover film trilogy set between the universes in Little Einsteins and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jake_and_the_Never_Land_Pirates Jake and the Never Land Pirates]. The film trilogy is a parody of Nickelodeon's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Jimmy_Timmy_Power_Hour Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour]. The film series consists of the following: a first film of the same name as this series, a second titled The Leo Jake Power Hour II: When Heroes Collide! and a third, The Leo Jake Power Hour III: The Jerkinators! It premiered on Disney Junior on April 2018, and after that it was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 10, 2018. The Leo Jake Power Hour (2018) For a full summary, see Leo Jake Power Hour Struggling with his science project, Jake ("Jake and the Never Land Pirates") hopes that he could be sent to the best laboratory in any universe. When his mermaid friends, Marina and Stormy, offer him this idea, Jake is sent to California, the universe of the little einstein, Leo ("Little Einsteins") who's sent to Never Land, Jake's universe, when he activates a device designed by Marina and Stormy. As they attempt to return to their respective settings, the characters make friends with the various side characters that are not of their own universe, and Jake becomes attracted to Leo's friend, June. Now Jake has to rescue Rocket from the villain Big Jet. Meanwhile, Leo must stop Captain Hook from taking over Pirate Island Hideout. The Leo Jake Power Hour II: When Heroes Collide! (2018) For a full summary, see Leo Jake Power Hour 2: When Heroes Collide! Jake and Leo enter each other's worlds for a second time, both wanting to ask June out to their school dance celebrating the birthdays of Rocket and Bucky. In an attempt to gain June's affections, the two engage in a battle of smarts that sends Jake and his friends to Never Land. As Leo seeks to prove that Jake is a fraudulent Little Einstein, The Grumpy Wizard (of Leo's universe) unleashes chaos that threaten their Earth, and Peter Pan of Jake's universe gets angered by Jake's friends and their manipulation of his dislikes. The Leo Jake Power Hour III: The Jerkinators (2018) For a full summary, see Leo Jake Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators In their third and final encounter, Leo and Jake make amends while trying to defeat the enemies from their own universes—including a evil mer-wizard tha they encountered-accidentally rejecting their respective friends in the process, including June. Initially, they are unable to defeat Lord Fathom, he absorbs the energy, and begins destroying both children's universes. Gallery Untitled 1.jpg Untitled-2.jpg The Leo Jake Power Hour-0.png|The Leo Jake Power Hour logo The Leo Jake Power Hour 2 logo.png|The Leo Jake Power Hour 2 logo The Leo Jake Power Hour 3 logo.png|The Leo Jake Power Hour 3 logo Home media Cast Further information: Little Einsteins characters and Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters * Jesse Schwartz as Leo * Piers Stubbs as Leo (UK version, all three episodes) * Colin Ford as Jake ** Cameron Boyce as Jake (in LJPH 2 & 3) * Natalia Wojcik as Annie * Billie Piper as Annie (UK version, all three episodes) * Madison Pettis as Izzy * Aiden Pompey as Quincy * Noel Clarke as Quincy (UK version, all three episodes) * Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cubby * Erica Huang as June * Poppy Lee Friar as June (UK version, all three episodes) * David Arquette as Skully * Ariel Winter as Marina the Mermaid * Allisyn Ashley Arm as Stormy * Dan Castellaneta as Big Jet * Corey Burton as Captain Hook and The Grumpy Wizard * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Smee * Loren Hoskins as Sharky * Kevin Hendrickson as Bones * Malcolm McDowell as Lord Fathom * Jim Rash as Sinker * Adam Wylie as Peter Pan * Cree Summers as The Witch * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Queen Coralie Category:Little Einsteins Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover TV Specials Category:TV Specials Category:Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour Parodies Category:2017 specials Category:2017 Category:TV Movies Category:Musical Films Category:Film Trilogy Category:The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour